Autonomous navigation of vehicles may require extensive mapping and mapping data to be acquired and stored. The acquiring and storing of the mapping data may require many resources and may be expensive and time-consuming. Further, using the mapping data for autonomous vehicle navigation may require accurate and precise transceiving and/or sensing equipment which may have limitations both in imaging granularity and range. Thus, there may be a need for methods and systems to make more efficient use of the transceiving and/or sensing equipment used in autonomous vehicle navigation.